the way the river flows
by Ironpervhunter
Summary: In times where you let your worries down after hunters and monsters, you forget the natural things that happen in life ONE SHOT (although depending on what happens might continue with other scenarios)


The way the river flows:

Joel/Ellie (Jelly if you like)

*ARGH* Joel wretched out as he doubled over in pain. *My fucking back goddamn* he grunted out.

Life was easy back at the damn…if you could carry your own not even the brother of Tommy and the lovable sailor mouthed girl are safe from hard labour. *feeling your age are we Joel* chuckled the redhead. *say that again and you are going to feel my wrath kiddo* he grumbled.

It has been around 7 years after the long trek across America and while things are peaceful there are something's that are bound to happen.

*So good to be back home, hey Joel we still got some jerky left over*? Asked Ellie

*if there was any what makes you think I'm giving you any hm* he smirked at the now grown woman.

Ellie sat down with crossed arms staring at the aged warrior *oh you are lucky I happen to like you old man* *yeah yeah I'm a lovable guy not fetch me my good mug baby girl*, Ellie huffed and went into the kitchen to grab his usual a quarter of scotch and whiskey, *sheesh weird mixture* she mumbled before looking behind her to see him all relaxed. Ellie has known him for years now and she can't help but just admire the man after all he was there even when he didn't want to be.

*here you go Joel one order of Ellie`s backwash on the rocks* she giggled

* did ya remember to gurgle it for one minute* he smirked

*you wound me wrinklepuss* she lightly tapped his shoulder

Joel took a gulp from his mug and sighed in satisfaction before closing his eyes. Ellie just sat and watched him rest. Before walking up to him and gently kissed his cheek *you may be an asshole but at least you are mine* she thought to herself as she stroked his hair before leaving the house.

Ellie was walking around the town admiring the lights and families that are able to live without fear of being raped and murdered, sure there were still bandit attacks but a lot less as their numbers died down. Ellie continued her path until she saw Maria sitting on her porch while Tommy was clearing the footpath.

*it may be pointless sweeping this but hey its sentiment right*? Tommy said as he spotted Ellie

*haha whatever floats your coat Tommy* Ellie giggled

*boat Ellie boat* Tommy shook his head at the redhead.

*alright you two and I thought Ellie was the child here baby* laughed Maria

*HEY! I for your information im all woman thank you very much* as ellie put her hands on her hips.

*Yeah and I be you just love showing off in front of Joel hm* teased Maria.

*NO I…ok maybe I do tease him how I got bigger boobs than him. BUT THAT'S IT* she lied

*riiiiiiight* said both Tommy and Maria

*hmph anyway im gonna go see Joel…he kind of hurt his back today throwing out them rotten logs* she said as she hurried off.

As you know Joel aint a young person and has a few problems with his back included but yet no matter what little Ellie always had love and time for him, others debated if it was more than just platonic but Ellie didn't care as far as she knows her and Joel are one so to speak.

*JOEEEEEELLL* she called as she opened the door.

Nothing but silence so Ellie just presumed he went up to sleep and proceeded into the living room. Until she saw the grizzled survivor in the chair…with his drink still half empty.

*Joel* she shakenly called again.

No answer, Ellies heart was pumping as she leaned towards him to see his skin paled and cold, eyes frozen shut.

*no…no YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME, NOT NOW JOEL, NOT NOW*! She roared at the still man.

She grabbed him by the shirt and shook him, and shook him again hoping he would of waken…but to no avail.

*Please Joel…Please don't do this to me*she whimpered as tears burned her eyes.

She grabbed his hand and held it to her face, not caring for how cold it is she kissed it lightly as she gazed into his face. Her legs buckled as she knelt down sobbing into his chest praying for a heartbeat...

The door was swung open and the worried brother and sister-in-law rushed in hearing the thunderous roar.

*Ellie whats wrong what the fuck happened* Tommy spluttered out before looking upon his brother.

*no..what..how HE WAS FINE THIS MORNING* his face was puzzled

Maria held onto her husband turning his head away *Tommy…joel must of just been worned out and drifted off like many people do at his-

*AGE that what you was gonna say wasn't it? That the was an old man and he was gonna die anyway or some bullshit like that, YOU don't know Joel like I do…he survived being impaled and now you are saying THIS killed him* Ellie stood and challenged Maria and her unspeakable words according to her.

*Ellie...* Tommy softly called out *would you rather him passed away due to a bandit shooting him or being tortured. Or would you prefer him passing away in his sleep knowing the last face he saw was yours*.

Ellie was sobbing now yet she felt warm at the thought she was Joel`s last so to speak. Ellie cooled down upon hearing that and stared at Joel's body *if only if I had a chance…to touch him and tell him I'm his girl* she whispered quietly.

*We should bury him Ellie* Maria quietly suggested

* Could you give me a chance to say goodbye…I need to do this* Ellie pleaded

They both nodded and knew what she meant even if they did not agree in a sense. Ellie once again kneeled down and stroked Joel`s lifeless face and leant in slowly before planting a kiss on his lips.

*don't tell the others and…thank you*

*you have mine and Tommy`s word Ellie*

What came as a shock became reality over the coming days, months and years, The fact is people die and people are born, although Ellie wished she had something to remember her guardian and silent lover by but instead on the days she couldn't take it she would return to the grave and tell her worries, though she will never get a reply it brings her comfort knowing that he is always there in her heart…even when he's a total asshole.


End file.
